


Get What You Got

by somedayisours



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It isn't guilt, Jewish Character, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Paranoia, Tragedy, but semantics., by my standards at least, i mean..., it's the fear of getting caught, it's the hinge of the whole story, it's up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Somewhere Ryan is convincing himself what he did doesn't matter. Lily waits for her father to come home.





	1. Even In Their Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no punishment, that's fine enough for Ryan.

He'd been checking the paper during lunch break every day for the last three months. Even Billy had commented on it, accusing Ryan of becoming an old man.

He hadn't risen to her bait, no matter how much her taking notice put him on edge. She didn't know what he did and he wouldn't give her any more of a reason to try and figure it out. 

If everyone else was going to forget about the man with his head bashed in, so would Ryan. After all, he told himself, Larry Golety didn't deserve any better than what Ryan gave him in the alley.


	2. Were Not Parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily will not know what it means to be victimless.

Her father usually comes home before Nana's finished cooking dinner. But tonight he hasn't.

Usually they'll sit around the table together, an empty seat across from Lily that was meant for the mother she's never know. Nana leads Grace before they can eat, and then again when they're done.

Lily's father hasn't come home. 

She reads the fifth chapter of Gathering Blue instead of the three chapters her English teacher assigned for homework. Nana watches Jeopardy while crocheting a doily on the sofa next to her. 

Her father still hasn't come home. 

She gets ready for bed and says her nightly prayer, laying in the dark she can hear her Nana leaving messages, calling friends and family. 

Four days pass and when Lily answers the door to find two officers on the front step she learns that her father's never going to be coming home. 


End file.
